Hey Cas
by 19Impala
Summary: Destiel highschool au! Set in grade 9 and it just kind of is happening so I don't really have a summary, sorry. There'll probably be a LOT of fluff tho :3 (I don't own Supernatural or the characters obviously)
1. School

Castiel awoke suddenly to _Heat of the Moment_ by _Asia_ blasting in his ear. After it was paused, the said boy still heard a distant ringing in his ears and mind. He had heard his brother, Gabriel, cackling as he left Castiels room.

"You're going to be LATE!" Gabriel called up the stairs once at the bottom.

Why does Gabriel care so much? Oh right. Beginning of the new school year and all that. It had been a few weeks already but the schools GSA was starting today for this year. Gabriel had went there and made some awesome friends. It was intriguing. This was Castiels first year of high school.

When they all got there schedules, they forgot to check the classes. 'Another time', Hannah had said with a slight shrug. But after that Balthazar lost his copy. It was the first day of school when they actually found out what classes they all had together.

Cas dragged himself out of bed and continued down to the kitchen for some coffee. His bag was down here, already packed, and he had been too lazy to change. Today he wore a long, red flannel shirt and blue jeans. He grabbed his tan trenchcoat before exiting the house with Gabriel.

Castiel lived in a smallish house with his 21 year old brother. Gabe sorked at the bakery on main street. He used to live with his mom and dad and his younger sister Anna, but his parents disagreed with certain things in Gabriels life and kicked him out. It was truely devastating and Cas decided he would much rather live wuth Gabriel. Soon after Cas moved in with Gabe, their parents (and Anna) moved across the country. Neither of them wanted Anna to be near Gabriel, or Cas now, in hopes that they'd have one not-so-screwed-up child.

After moving in with Gabriel, Castiel noticed he seemed muched happier than in his parents house.

Most weekends he spent with his friends or binging shows/movies with Gabe. Castiel also enjoyed having a weekend to himself once in a while. One those days, he would usually be found in his room listening to Coldplay or Queen or something and reading a book.

Castiel now stood at the bus stop, waiting for not only the bus, but also for Meg to show up. At the beginning of their friendship, they absolutely hated each other. Eventually they both realized they had similar likes and dislikes and became amazing friends. Cas introduced her to Hannah and Balthazar later on. Me usually called Castiel Clarence, which confused Hannah until Meg _finally_ explained why she called him Clarence.

About 10 minutes later, the bus was stopping in front if Castiel and a red head named Charlie. Charlie was usually listening to music and never really talked to Castiel. Meg hadn't shown up so Cas sat alone at the back of the bus. There were 6 people on the bus, four littele kids and Charlie and Castiel. Not including the bus driver. Even though he hadn't been going on the bus for a long time, he knew the little kids names were Benny, Amelia, Tessa and Zach. They were all equally noisey.

At the next bus stop, a few more little kids piled on plus a newer kid. 'New' as in Castiel had not seen this kid on the bus or at school for the past 2 weeks. Apparently he had been staring for too long because the kid smiled and aat in the seat across from Cas. Why didn't he just sit with him?

Soon enough, it was the last stop. Kevin and Jo, people who Castiel didn't really talk to, came on the bus. Jo sat next to the new kid and they immediately started chatting up a storm.

 _I guess they know each other_ , Cas thought.

The bus ride seemed to go quicker than usual because suddenly they were at school. Cas' first class was music, which he had with Hannah. Hannah played the flute and Cas played the clarinet, both playing piano in their spare time.

Hannah was already sitting at the front of the class with thre other flute players so Castiel just decided to sit down rather than to try to engage in conversation. Next to Castiel was Garth, a sort of shy, but kind hearted, kid. The two boys shared a book while playing.

There was still about 10 minutes or so until class actually started so Cas took out a book to read. He'd only just started it and the chapters were short so when the bell rang, he was on chapter 6. First period went by quickly and next was French. The teacher wasn't there yet so Castiel, and a few others, stood outside of the classroom. The redhead from before walked up to Castiel and just _stared_ at him.

"You're on my bus, right?" She asked him.

Castiel coughed awkwardly and nodded. "I am, yes."

"I'm Charlie, Charlie Bradbury." She stuck out her hand for him to shake. "I think we went to the same school. What class do you have after lunch? I have tech."

"Uh, I have science..."

Before it could get anymore awkward, the teacher came and unlocked the door. Students shuffled into the classroom and Castiel sat down in his seat next to Garth. Garth and Charlie were the only people Cas really knew in here. Jo was also in his French class.

Garth sat next to Castiel on the right. The two boys usually tended to walk to French from music together. They knew enough about each other to be considered friends but never really hung out outside of school. Garth came into the classroom a little while after Castiel, since he stopped to talk to some friends.

"Heya Castiel!"

Cas looked up at Garth and smiled. "Hello Garth."

"Uh... how's it going?" He asked sitting down. "We didn't really talk much this morning."

"Yes, sorry, I was really into the book I was reading. It's going well, I suppose. And you?"

Garth laughed. "I'm pretty swell myself! I-"

Unfortunately, the bell ramg and Garth was cut off.

"Hello class, welcome back to another day of school!" You could almost _see_ how much Ms. Talbot hated her job. She clapped her hands together. "Now that I have your attention, let's begin todays lesson..."

Ms. Talbot went on and on about various French-things. Needless to say, Castiel was starting to regret taking this class. I was only 15 minutes into the period when somebody burst into the classroom.

"Is this French?"

Cas recognized him, it was the new kid from the bus. Everybody stared at the boy and Castiel seemed to be the only one who noticed his discomfort. The silence was eventually broken by the teacher.

She answeted in French, of course. "Oui, je m'appelle Madame Talbot. Comment t'appelle tu?"

He replied in English. "Winchester, Dean Winchester. New student and all that. I'm and aquarius and I just _love_ taking long walks on the beach." With that said, Dean took the seat in front of Castiel and winked at Ms. Talbot.

She glared lightly at Dean and just continued teaching the class. Jo leaned over to Dean and swatted his on the arm playfully.

"Stop hitting on the teachers!"

"Never." You could practically _hear_ the smile in his voice.

After that, class went on slow and boring. Castiel drifted in and out and didn't really pay too much attention. Since it was only the 3rd week of school, wanted everyone to get to know each other better so she assigned partners for a normal 'get to know each other' activity.

"Try to practice French phrases when you do this, okay? Okay! Here are the partners: Garth and Jo, Ash and Hester, Castiel and Dean, Celeste and-"

"Um Miss? Hi, I'm Charlie, not Celeste please. Okay? Thank you."

"Oh, sorry. _Charlie_ and Adam..." smiled at Charlie.

And so on.

Dean turned around and smiled at Castiel. "Hey, I'm Dean."

"Castiel."

"What's your last name?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well you know mine for one thing, and second; this is kind of a get to know game thing so..."

"Right." Castiel gave himself a mental smack in the face. "Uh.. Je m'appelle Castiel Novak."

Before he could say anything else, Dean asked: "So you got any siblings? In English please."

It took Cas a few moments to answer. Should he include Anna as a sibling? Does she still count as family?

"One, his name is Gabriel and he works at the bakery in town." Cas' voice cracked slightly at 'one'. "You?"

"One and a half." Cas stayed silent so Dean continued. "His name is Sammy and he's the smartest kid ever. He's gonna go places, I swear on my life. Over there," He pointed at Adam across thr room, "is my half brother Adam. My dads drunken one-night-stand. I'm older by a week. He doesn't live with us though. Just me, Sammy, mom, and dad."

Castiel nodded. Dean could probably say a lot more about his family.

"So why did you move here?" Cas finally asked.

"My parents wanted us to move closer to Adam to get to know him. You? Or have you been here your whole life?"

"About 3 years ago. My parent disagreed with my brothers 'life choices' or some shit and kicked him out. He moved, I came with. Now we're here." Castiel then moved on so Dean didn't ask any questions. "My mom and dad moved across the country so my younger sister Anna didn't have to be anywhere near Gabriel. Anna would be 12 this year. Anyways how about some normal questions? Like, what's your favourite colour?"

"Um okay," Dean nodded. "Either blue or red. Never really gave it much thought. You?"

"Green. Favourite band?"

Dean chuckled. "Hard to pick just one but I love Led Zeppelin."

"Nice choice." Cas smiled.

"Are we really just gonna sit around playing 20 questions?"

Castiel sighed. "This _is_ stupid. I quite dislike . I think once she tried flirting with my brother..."

Dean snorted. "Man, I gotta meet this brother of yours someday cause you keep mentioning him."

"I'm not too sure you do. He can be very annoying sometimes. But you know, he's trying. Go to the bakery sometime, you'll see him there."

Dean nodded. "Go there after school, I'll bring Sammy and you two can meet. Sammy's 10 but he's really, _really_ smart. He'll go places for sure and I think you two will click."

"We just met and you're already asking me out on a date? At my brother's bakery?" Castiel laughed at Dean's blush. "Just kidding, of course."

"Yeah. I wouldn't bring Sammy on a date."

"The bell is going to ring soon." Cas pointed out, trying to get the topic off of dating.

It worked. "Really? Wow, time flies. See you at lunch?"

Dean gave Castiel a hopeful look. "Maybe. I have a club meeting. Are you interested in possibly joining the, um, GSA? I mean, it's fine if you don't obviously. I just mean if you are interested we could walk there together if that's okay-"

"Sure, why not?"

Castiel smiled and grabbed his backpack before they left. Soon enough, they were standing outside of the small longe, waiting for to unlock the door. Outside with them was Charlie, Kevin, and some girl Cas didn't recognize. After a few more minutes of awkward standing, came and let everyone in. Once everybody was seated, they began introducing themselves.

"Alright, hey guys. I-I'm , you may know me if you'rd in my English class. I think you all are except for you," he said, pointing at Castiel."Anyways, let's introduce ourselves. April, do you want to start?"

He pointed at the girl Cas didn't know. It was good to finally put a nice name to a nie face. Castiel hadn't realized how beautiful she was before. April nodded enthusiastically and started talking.


	2. GSA

**A/N**

 **HI! Author here! Um, I think this chapter is shorter than the previous and yeah. Honestly, the first chapter was WAY longer than I thought, haha. :) Anyways, you want fanfiction, not me rambling. So here you go! (oh yeah, WARNING! there is an offensive slur and if you've read gay fanfiction with even just slight bullying, I'm sure you know what slur it is :( sorry :( )**

"Okay, so as you know, my name is April. I'm straight but an ally!" April smiled sweetly. "I respect all genders and sexualitys. When it starts, I'll be joining the Humanitarian club again. I think I might be the only one here in grade 11 too."

Everybody laughed a bit at that. April seemed to be done talking so Charlie was next.

"Um, hi! My name's Charlie... I love Harry Potter and all things geeky. I'm in grade nine and I'm a full time lesbian." She smiled at Castiel and he realized he was next.

"Oh, it's my turn." Cas chuckled awkwardly. "My name is Castiel but you can call me Cas for short, my friemds all do except for one. I joined because, like April and I'm sure all of you as well, respect all genders and sexualitys. Also, my brother Gabriel used to go here and wanted me to join. I suppose I'm just rambling now so I'll stop."

Dean smiled widely ar Castiel before talking.

"My name's Dean Winchester. I'm a closeted bisexual and an Aquarius. I love taking long walks on the beach and I flirt with everybody. Or at least I've been told I do." And with that, he was done and winked at Cas.

Cas rolled his eyes and listened to Kevin.

"Hi, I'm Kevin Tran... I'm not 100 percent sure why I joined but it will be a lot of fun to hang with you all. You all seem pretty cool. I'm in all AP classes and that's uh, that's really it."

So Kevin might be more awkward than Castiel.

He didn't think that was possible.

Huh.

nodded. "Well, today we're going to just get to know each other. Okay? Okay. Talk amongst yourselves while I go think of something for next Thursday."

He walked back to his desk and started ruffling through some papers. The first few minutes were awkward. It somehow got even _more_ awkward when they tried, key word _tried_ , to maie a conversation,

Finally, April decided on a topic.

"So," she said. "Like I said earlier, I'll be joining the Humanitarian club when it starts. Is anyone going to join anything else?"

Charlie shrugged. "Maybe band. Or improv. I'm not sure."

Then Kevin. "I'm going to join band and the science club."

"I might join a sports team." Dean said.

Castiel was the only one _not_ to say something. He honestly didn't knoe if he would join anything else. So naturally, everyone looked at Cas expecting some sort of answer.

"I-um-uh-" Great start. "I'm not really sure if I will."

"Okay cool," April said, nodding anc smiling. "So what kinds of things do you all like? For example, music, shows, hobbies... all that stuff."

"Classic rock all the way baby!" Dean said before anyone else.

Charlie nodded slowly. "Yeah, sure. I love Harry Potter and Star Trek."

Cas sat silently while everyone chatted about various books and movies and shows and bands. Mostly shows though. Eventually, Castiel had brought his legs up on the couch. Nobody seemed to notive him, not even when the pillow fell off of the couch. Castiel leaned over the arm to grab the pillow. The bell was going to ring soon so Cas finally decided to contribute to the conversation that had been going on without him. Sort of.

"Um, Dean? The bell is gonna ring soon." Cas spoke quietly and only to Dean. For some reason, he was most comfortable talking to him.

"Oh, okay thanks. Hey everyone? Bell's gonna ring soon." Thank God Dean knew how to talk to people.

"And then my favourite character DIED- oh, really?" Charlie asked. "I didn't realize. See you all nect week. Later bitches!"

Everyone else started gathering their things and Castiel tried to make conversation with Dean.

"So, um, Dean" He said, clearing his throat. "What class do you have next?"

"Uh... I think geography?"

"Ah."

"You?"

"Science."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The 5-minute bell rang so Cas just nodded goodbye. He glanced behind him to see Dean looking at him and smiling before the two boys turned away from each other. A strange warm feeling filled Cas' stomach and chest, rising up to his cheeks so he was blushing. Before going to class, he stopped by the washroom to spoash cold water on his face as an attempt to cool down and stop blushing. He dried his face with a scratchy paper towel. While he was doing that, some people came in.

Shit.

Of course. Dick, Marv, Luke and Michael just _had_ to come in. They probably somehow just knew Castiel was in here and wanted to make fun of him again.

Castiel tried to push past them but it was hopeless. Luke pushed him back and Cas feol into the sinks.

"What're you doin' here, fag? Tryin to pick up boys?" Luke pushed him again. "Sorry, not interested."

The others laughed and Dick pulled Luke back.

"It's my turn." Dick said calmly. "Go to class, I'll catch up."

"But Dick-" Marv was cut off by Dick's hand.

"Enough! Go."

Marv nodded and followed the others out the door. Once they were gone, Dick returned his gaze to Castiel.

Cas tried to speak. "The bell's gonna ring soon, why don't you go to class with your followers?"

Dick smirked slightly and slapped Castiel across the face.

"Because... messing with you is more fun." He said, the bell ringing shortly after.


	3. AN !

um hi !

author's note here!

ok so um you see,,

i kinda

lost

the fic

heh,,,,

like i have it written down but i lost it and i was almost done the chapter i think so it may not come for a while longer

i'm so sorry !


	4. Bruises

Castiel arrived to science with a bruise forming on his chin.

"Castiel Novak. You're late. Again."

Cas looked at Mr. Crowley. "Sorry sir. I got a little caught up in the hall."

"Whatever. Go sit beside Dean."

He scanned the classroom for his seat. After sitting down, Cas whispered to Dean. "I thought you had geography?"

"Nope, I was looking at the wrong semester, ha."

Castiel smiled at Dean. He could tell the other boy was confused by the bruise but didn't seem to push it, which Cas was grateful for. Clearly he noticed it hadn't been there earlier in the day.

"I hate science..." Dean muttered, looking back at the front of the classroom.

"Really? I love it. I'm not _good_ at it though."

Dean snorted. "I'm sure you're gr-"

"Mr, Winchester, Mr. Novak? Do I need to separate you two already?"

"No sir." Dean flashed a toothy grin at Mr. Crowley. "We were just talking about all kinds of science-y things."

Mr. Crowley glared at them. He made sure to keep an eye on them for about 10 minutes. In those 10 minutes, both Cas and Dean worked independently. When Dean noticed Mr. Crowley not paying attention, he passed Castiel a note.

 _hey cas, where do u live?_

The note came back quickly.

 _ **In town.**_

Dean rolled his eyes.

 _smartass. do u live far?_

 ** _Why?_**

 _cause i live kinda far if u walk so my dad picks me up. u want a ride?_

This time it was a while before it came back to Dean. Mostly because Mr. Crowley was watching them again.

 _ **I'm okay. I don't live far and sometimes Gabe picks me up.**_

 _oh okay. its no problem tho if u want._

 ** _Thank you for the offer Dean, but really, I do not need one. :)_**

 _okay :P what subject do u have next ? i have math._

 ** _Gym._**

The paper was snatched out of Dean's hands and thrown into the trash.

"No note passing' This is your _last_ warning."

Cas nodded, not being able to look Mr. Crowley in the eyes. Letting out a breath he'd been holding, he looked at Dean. Dean was looking down at his work, taking notes. Eventually Cas did the same. The period passed without anymore warnings from Mr. Crowley. Dean and Cas simply did their work. After the bell rang, Castiel left quickly to grab his gym clothes from his locker.

When he got to the change room, it was unlocked. There was nobody inside so Cas guessed somebody just forgot to lock it after practice. Guessed soon turned into hoped.

"Hey Castiel..." Came an all too familier voice.

"Dick." Cas sighed. "Really? Again? I thought you had your fun earlier."

The bullying only recently started, so Gabriel didn't know. Cas would make up exuses like he ran into a wall or something. It was usually during lunch and/or gym. Sometimes, like earlier, in between periods.

"Yeah, I did. But you know what? I decided I wasn't done yet."

Castiel ignored him, putting his bag down and pulling off his shirt.

"Did you hear me?" Dick was close enough Cas could feel his breath on his skin, like a ghost was touching his neck. "Does mommy or daddy know? Do they know about the bullying yet? Castiel... it _will_ get worse you know?"

At this point, Cas was ready to start throwing punches but didn't. He simply put on his gym shirt and shorts, turning to face Dick afterwards.

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed?"

Dick thought for a moment before shaking his head. Cas saw him lift his left arm and was quick to dodge the punch. Dodge after dodge after dodge... Eventually Dick stopped after Castiel tripped over a stray bag.

"You're getting better."

As Dick advanced, Castiel stumbled his way through the door, already out of breath. People in the hallway passing him looked at him funny, probably wondering why he was already out of breath. His breathing slowed and more boys in his class came to class, going in to change. Castiel leaned on the wall outside of the change room door and spotted Charlie again. He decided against talking to her for now. She was kind of strange, but in a good way. Possibly a friendship is on it's way?

Mr. Singer approached the change room and saw Castiel. He gave a small wave.

"What are we doing today Mr. Singer?" Cas asked.

"We're going up to the Mez today to work out. Gotta yell at the idjits in the change room before hand so Mrs. Harvelle doesn't come up and yell at us again for the boys distracting behavoir. I swear you're the only student who listens to me." Mr. Singer chuckled and a few of the boys came out of the change room.

The bell rang, starting the period officially. More boys came out until everyone was out. Mr. Singer did as he said he would and gave them all a lecture on how to act their age and to stop distracting the girls. Once it was over, they headed upstairs. The Mez smelled funny to Cas. It smelled a bit gross due to sweaty teens working up out here all the time, whether it be during lunch or class but also a bit plastic-y.

Most of the boys went over to the bikes first, including Castiel. He could see Kevin come from the weights to the bike next to him. Kevin waved at Castiel, knowing he could not hear him over the loud music from his earbuds. Gym always felt like a somewhat short period when he listened to music. For the next few days, they were going to be up here so that would mean that Cas would be able to listen to more music. After about 10 minutes on a bike, he went over to where Kevin was originally; the weights.

Castiel made sure to stay away from the other side of the room for now, it was where Dick, and now one of his friends, were stretching and doing push ups.

The end of class came quickly and Cas decided it would be best to take a quick shower before changing. The cold water felt nice against his skin and he was glad he had a small tube of bodywash in his bag so he wouldn't smell. The scent was vanilla. Most men probably wouldn't have picked a vanilla scented bodywash, but, to be honest, Castiel really enjoyed that scent.

He put on his clothes from earlier after drying off and emerged from the change room just as the bell rang. Cas rushed upstairs, stopping at one point to help someone who had fallen pick up their stuff. For once there was no large group at his locker which made it easy to get to.

Once he was outside, the first round of buses left, leaving him to wait for his.


End file.
